


In his arms

by Tumbledrylow



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Charles has relapse.





	In his arms

The sun was warm on Charles’ back as he woke up wrapped around Erik, they had fallen back to sleep after being woken up by Erik’s nightmare of the camps and Shaw.

The dark lab was a polar opposite to the warm room and comfortable bed where they were now. Charles tightened his arms around the older man’s waist as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. 

It had been a few weeks since they had beat Shaw and Charles and Erik had grown even closer, Sharing their bed every night and not just for a quick fuck like while they were collecting mutants.

Charles heard Erik stirring awake which was one of his favourite parts of the morning was snuggling with Erik, no one would believe him if he told them that Erik Lehnsherr would enjoy being held as he sleeps, hell, Charles only knew he picked up on it one night, after he’d started drifting off to sleep and Erik had turned away, he picked up that the older male still wanted to show intimacy but feared to speak it.

Charles turned over and wrapped Erik in his arms. His mind was startled, Charles started calmly whispering loving words into his ears.

Charles was brought back to reality when Erik turned to face him placing his head on his shoulder and kissing his neck.

“Morning love.” Erik said in a husky voice.

“Morning darling.” Charles respond kissing Erik’s temple.

They stayed in bed holding each other and speaking quietly so as to not wake anyone in the house though no one could hear them.

“We should probably get up.” Erik said moving to get up, Charles wrapped his Erik back in his embrace.

“Not yet, just a little longer.” Charles tried to prolong the perfect moment.

”You know I have to go.” Erik finally gets out of bed, and the illusion shatters.

Charles wakes up and looks around to see the empty bottles of whiskey scattered around the room. Then there's the newspaper sitting on his desk reading,

’Mutant activist Magneto found dead at own hand.’

It had sent Charles back into his drinking spiral because none of his dream was true; Erik left, came back, left and killed himself. If Charles had had only listened when Erik reached out, maybe he'd still be here, safe in Charles’ arms.


End file.
